The 2000 IQ Super Quiz
The 2000 IQ Super Quiz! is a ROM Hack made by Biobak. It was made for Simpleflips' competition 6, on the theme "troll hacks". This hack is not focused on platforming but rather on logic and knowledge of trivia about Super Mario 64. It contains 30 questions, a final level composed of 10 more questions, and a few platforming challenges. The questions are asked by a Goomba With a Top Hat, the host of the show. He is present throughout the whole hack, and congratulates the player on their successful answers. He is sarcastic and tries to trick the player into answering wrong, the questions are sometimes traps (as the theme of the competition is "troll hacks") Answers Question 1: YELLOW - 999 Question 2: GREEN - Yoshi Question 3: RED (You can enter the yellow pipe and then enter the red one) Question 4: BLUE - Peach Question 5: 17DE81 - 23. This is the HEX color of the pipe. Question 6: Stand on the number 6 to trigger a fading warp. Platforming interlude 1: Don't jump on the slabs, just walk around them. The blue ground is safe. Question 7: The pipe to the left is where the blue pipe normally is. Question 8: GREEN - Luigi Question 9: The invisible pipe is standing sideways on the back wall, to the right, just below the wooden bar. You can enter it relatively easily with a backflip. Question 10: RED - Nothing. Altough there are white pixels resembling writing, the devs confirmed they idn't write anything in particular and just scribbled something. You can get to the pipes by long jumping as far as possible onto a wall and wall kicking off of it. Question 11: BLUE - 11. Question 12: There isn't actually a question 12. I messed up. Just grab the trophy. Question 13: YELLOW - Philip Question 14: Type in anything and enter the pipe. Question 15: YELLOW - Not the host Question 16: Jump in the green toxic matter. Question 17: GREEN - 2013 Question 18: YELLOW Question 19: BLUE - Yoshi Platforming interlude 2: Avoid the green platforms, and walk safely on the void surrounding them. Question 20: Press START and select EXIT COURSE Question 21: RED - It was a placeholder title, but stuck for the final release Question 22: Remember the numbers for later, especially the 4th one. Question 23: GREEN - Someone Question 24: RED - Red Coins on the Ship Afloat Question 25: BLUE - 743 Question 26: Stand on the number 26. 17 + 4 + 5 is 26, not 27. Platforming Interlude 3: Just follow the regular path. There are no traps in this room. Question 27: GREEN - You will be warped into Minecraft. Secret level: Eight diamonds are hidden in this world. The first one is hidden in a chest you have to ground-pound by the spawn. The second one is on the beach, resting on the sand. The third one is underwater. The fourth one is on top of a tree. Try to climb a tree on the left side of the map, then get on the highest one. The fifth one is above the lava pit near the center of the map. You can slidekick over the lava but it's a bit tricky. Alternatively, try to long jump from different angles. Sixth one is in a patch of grass near the blue exit pipe. Seventh one is in the stone part of the map, above an iron ore block. The eighth one is on the very edge of the map, right below the tree with the diamond on top of it. When you have all eight diamonds, jump into the blue pipe on the right side of the map. Question 28: RED - Mario Question 29: BLUE - YES!! Final challenge: The questions are as follow: BLUE, GREEN, GREEN, YELLOW, BLUE, BLUE, RED, GREEN, RED, YELLOW. Final FINAL challenge: The right tile is on column 2, line 4. Music The music used in this hack is It's Showtime! from UNDERTALE. Gallery Category:Hack Category:Minor hack